GaLu Week 2015
by DarkVampireFae
Summary: Day 1: Selfie Day 2: Glasses Day 3: AU Day 4: Rules Day 5: Cosplay Day 6: On the Job Day 7: Haunted The only chapter that is rated M is Day 4: Rules. The rest of them are and will be rated T.
1. Day 1: Selfie

**_AN: My first attempt at participating in a pair week and set prompt. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it! _**

* * *

_This is the day! _I thought as I walked to the guild reminiscing over the past year and how so much had changed. If you had asked me a year ago if I could see myself with Gajeel I would have said 'no way' and pointed out that his treatment of me during the Phantom Lord fiasco was not a good starting point for a relationship. But after the Grand Magic Games and the Dragon attack he had come up to me demanding I go on a date with him; he took my stunned silence as confirmation and told me when and where before he walked off. After the shock had worn off I grabbed Levy and ran back to our inn, praying that it was still intact.

We spent the next couple of hours giggling as we got me ready for my impromptu date. My hair was styled into an elegant bun with ringlets hanging on the sides of my face. Since Dragon's Slayers had amazing senses I refrained from putting makeup on, knowing that it bugged both Natsu and Wendy when I wore it. As for my clothes I put on a floor length, ruby red gown, I had bought to wear to the end of the games celebration, whether we won or lost. It had a tight corset as the top and then flared out at the hips, similar to the gowns I had worn, once upon a time. Surprisingly it didn't take that long for me to get ready, and we just sat on my bed predicting how it would go. It was then that Levy and I decided that this moment needed to be captured, it was my first date after all.

He took me out to a fancy foreign restaurant, why I will never understand, but it was fun non the I had tried to take a picture of him, he turned his head away at the last moment, making the subject of my picture a blur. All he did was shrug and chuckle at my disappointment when I reviewed the picture. As our date when on I continued to take pictures of what I thought were him but he continued to duck out of or ruin them at the last minute for the rest of the night. No matter how sneaky I thought I was being he still caught on and was able to avoid getting his picture taken.

This wasn't just a one time occurrence either. For all of the time we have been going out I have yet to get a good picture of him, or of us; no matter how many times I asked, Gajeel wouldn't do it. From then on it had become a game of sorts for us, his avoidance skills vs my sneaking capabilities. Every time I tried, I failed and had to listen to Gajeel say that "I didn't need a picture because we're always together". True, we have been inseparable, even going so far as making our own team, Divine Retribution, after Team Natsu got disbanded a couple of months ago for causing too much destruction and debt. Master let me off with a warning, saying if I caused anywhere near the amount of damage Natsu, Gray and Erza had I would be confined to paper work for two months. I Shuddered at the memory of Master's hopeful gleam in his eye at the thought of me being cooped up in his office, doing the paperwork for so long. This had me thinking of the punishments the rest of Team Natsu had received.

A part of me felt bad for them, but then again all three of them had ignored all of my warnings about the amount of destruction they had caused, playing it off as if it was nothing. The one time I had offered to help Master with his paper work I saw a mound that reached the ceiling. When I asked him how that stack had gotten so large he just responded with a tortured look and a pathetic growl, 'Team Natsu', since then I had tried to hold them back more and more to no avail. I guess when the stack became two, then three –floor to ceiling- stacks it pushed Master over the edge, enough to disband his biggest headache, my former team and dictate punishments for the three that had caused all of the damage.

Erza, much to her dislike had to take over Mira's job while she was out on an S-Class mission with her siblings – leaving her return open ended. Uncharacteristically she had whined and pleaded with Makarov for any other punishment. Her ideas ranged from beatings from Virgo, using her extensive collection of 'toys' to cleaning all of the guild's bathrooms for an entire year to being his personal maid- outfit and all; that one almost swayed him, but in the end he did not relent; leaving her in an inconsolable heap on the floor. Everyone knew that Erza hated being confined to the guild for long. She enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline pumping through her body during each fight. To other's this job would be a walk in the park, simple and easy, but to Erza it was the worst thing that could have happen to her.

As for Natsu's punishment… well it was just bad luck that Happy's parents had come in to request a Mage to help during the Harvest for the Fall. Four months of menial tasks, and no fighting was better than any punishment Master could have come up with. Happy was excited, since Wendy and Carla, mainly Carla, had agreed to go with them to ensure Natsu followed the no fighting rule. Natsu was anything but, whining as Happy carried him off to the Exceed village with a giggling Wendy behind them.

As for gray I don't know how Juvia convinced Master, but she was to be Gray's babysitter and roommate for the next month. Going on jobs him with, trapping him in a water sphere of he got too rowdy; making sure he was clothed at all times. It was silly, but considering that most of Gray's fines were from 'indecent exposure', I thought it was a good punishment.

Walking into the guild I looked around for my best friend, spotting her with her nose in a book I snuck up on her planning to scare her. Right as I was about to yell in her ear, Gajeel shook me as he yelled "Boo" in his gravelly voice.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I whirled around to lightly smack him. "Quit doing that! I almost had her" I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

Leaning close to my ear he spoke "I'm sorry Bunny, I'll make it up to you." Before he could pull away I held his head in place with my hand in his hair. Gently tugging him closer until our lips were barely touching, I whispered, "what can I have?" while keeping eye contact.

"Anything" he responded, trying to close the distance between us, but my grip in his hair stopped his movement.

Flicking my tongue out to lick his bottom lip, I continued to stare into his red eyes, "Anything?" I said moving my body closer but keeping our lips apart. Gulping, he nodded too focused on the feel of my body on his and my subtle movement of my hips grinding into his.

With a smile I closed the distance and gave in to the kiss we both had wanted. Somewhere along the lines we had forgotten where we were as we attack each other's mouths, dueling for dominance with our tongues. Neither one of us seemed to need air as we kept at it, Gajeel had just lifted me up with his hands on my bottom so I could wrap my legs around his waist, we my ears register clapping. Breaking away, gasping for air, I swiveled my head to see who had disturbed us. I looked around to see that the entire guild had been watching our display; some of their faces were red and looked away after being caught staring, while others continued to stare, waiting for the show to continue.

Blushing like mad I pushed at Gajeel's chest, indicating that I wanted to be put down. Once I had composed myself, I smirked, remembering his promise. "I'll collect my 'anything' now." I said patting myself down, looking for my camera. I guess patting myself down wasn't such a good idea considering what we had just interrupted, but that didn't come to mind until I felt him throw me over his shoulder before he barreled out of the guild, making a bee line to, what I assumed, was my apartment.

"Gajeel put me down! This isn't what I meant by my anything" I said while beating on his back. When he stopped I got a good look at his buns of steel and could resist giving him a little pinch.

Growling he set me down in front of him, making sure I slid down his front; when I moved to step away he pulled me back to hide his obvious arousal. Enjoying the feel of him rubbing against me I tried to focus enough to get my camera ready behind my back without him knowing. But became more distracted as he attacked my neck, sucking on my most tender spot, behind my ear.

"Ga...ah...Gajeel wait a minute. We can do that after I get my 'anything'." He listened for once, halting his delicious movements and pulling his mouth off of my neck with a 'pop', but still keeping our body's together. Using catching my breath for a moment as an excuse, I readied the camera with one hand and tried to make my hair look semi-decent with the other.

Having caught my breath and fixed my hair, I gave him a smile before I raised myself on my toes to give him another searing kiss, except this time I had my camera ready. Mid-kiss I stuck my arm out and pointed it towards us ready to snap a picture at the perfect moment.

In the months that I had been asking for a single picture I thought of the moment I wanted to capture the most. At first I just wanted a normal picture of the two of us smiling, but I knew that his smile wouldn't be genuine. There were only a few occasions that could get him to smile genuinely, like clockwork. Two of them were while we were in the privacy of our homes, doing the horizontal, sometimes vertical, tango – I definitely wasn't going to try taking one as we did _THAT_, too much risk of exposure. Another was when he was beating Natsu and Gray, actually anything, to a pulp – I didn't think that would have been a good picture to keep; it definitely wasn't an easy one to get if I wanted to be in it with him.

The easiest one and the last scenario I thought of was when our lips parted after one of our kisses. It didn't matter what kind of kiss it was, gentle or not, at the end of it he would always stare into my eyes and smile for a few seconds afterwards. That was the moment I wanted immortalized, the two of us staring into each other's eyes with all of the love we felt for each other visible to anyone who was watching.

As our lips parted, we both did exactly as I had predicted and in that moment I took our first selfie as a couple. When Gajeel heard the click of the camera his smile was wiped off of his face and in its place was a fierce frown. "Bunny" he growled menacingly.

Scrambling backwards I quickly sent the picture to my newly bought lacrima screen I had left at Levy's for safe keeping and put the camera in my pocket and held my hands out before me. "Please Gajeel. Let me keep this one picture! There is no harm in it, right? I know we are always together, but I want one in case we ever have to go on different missions, or are separated expectantly!" I had backed up to the ledge of the river I always walked on, on my way home. Looking around for an escape I contemplated leaping into the river, but was worried that the anti-water spell on my camera wouldn't hold up and the original picture would get ruined. Resorting to desperate measure I said the fateful words. "I'll do anything you want, if you let me keep the picture!" I said right as he reached me.

Pausing for a second, a devious smirk appeared on his scowling face. "Fine, but I better not see that picture in the paper" he grumbled. Smirking at me he lifted me up without a word and headed to my apartment. "Be prepared Bunny, I have just the thing for my 'anything' tonight."

We had our night of passion, a common occurrence since we had taken our relationship to the next stage a month ago. From all of our teasing earlier it was hot and fast, leaving both of us completely breathless and tired. We wound up dozing off a couple of hours in each others arms, before Gajeel shook me awake demanding I get up and ready for the shoot. Looking at him in confusion I noticed a tripod across the room pointing towards a chair in the middle of a spot light. Gulping I feared for the worst.

Shaking my head in denial I looked him in the eye and said "no".

"You promised Bunny, and Celestial Mages never break their promises" he said as he walked away with a towel around his hips. "Go take a shower, I'll leave your outfit out on the bed for you."

Prolonging the inevitable I took a long shower, hoping Gajeel would forget about this ridiculousness and choose something else to be his 'anything'. But as I got out of the shower and was drying myself off I could hear him singing. Hanging my head I walked out of the bathroom, resigned to my fate. Numb I put on the ridiculous bunny outfit he had made me wear as his reward after the Grand Magic Games and walked towards his awaiting hand.

There were more pictures taken that night, except they weren't for me. Turns out Gajeel had wanted pictures to taken of the two of us in our 'performance attire' to put on the cover of his record he made a week ago but he didn't know how to ask me.

_Stupid bunny suit!_

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Please and thank you! **


	2. Day 2: Glasses

**Day 2: Glasses.**

***Warning, if you have not started reading the Tartarus Arc then think twice before reading. It contains spoilers.***

**AN: That being said, I have not _Finished _the Tartarus Arc, so for those who have I'm sorry if this doesn't go along with how it ended. **

**It's kinda sad, but I like how it turned out.**

**Hope you like it!**

**!Thanks to those who followed, favorited and/or reviewed I appreciate it!**

* * *

You would think that after the defeat of Tartarus everyone would be celebrating the victory, actually everyone was, but not Lucy. While the guild had a massive party with several other guilds joining them, Lucy had locked herself away in the guild library scouring for books on Celestial Magic and Keys. She had positioned the tables into a giant square with her rolling chair in the middle of it. She had open books littering all four of the tables, hopping from one table to the next in some spastic order. I had no idea why she was so hell bent on reading when we could be upstairs drinking or even better alone in her apartment.

She ignored anyone who had the balls to interrupt her; growling when they would touch a book or block her view of them. I was the only one that seemed capable of interacting with her without a threatening growl, she would usually respond with 'not now' or 'there's no time for that' when I asked her about eating or drinking. Knowing how my Bunny could be, I let her do whatever she was doing, as I stood by the door baring it so she would remain undisturbed.

As the weeks passed I grew concerned with her lack of nutrition and sleep. She refused to leave the library, demanding I go get a book for her from some store or other guild - afraid to leave her I'd call out to Levy and have her get the book; she would know be able to find it faster anyhow.

At the end of the fourth week of this behavior my patience ran out and I grew tired of not knowing what she was doing and why. When she dozed off I gently picked her up and made my way upstairs to leave the guild. When I stepped inside of the crowded hall with Lucy cradled in my arms everyone started rushing towards us before I stopped them with a jerk of my head. I could see how concerned they were, considering I felt the same thing. In the time she had been holed up she had lost a lot of weight and had the darkest bags under her eyes I had ever seen. In front of the concerned crowd was her team, their eyes reflecting what I felt inside – horror.

"Lucy?" The blue cat whispered before the smell of tears started wafting from him.

I walked as quickly and quietly as I could to the front door. Mere feet away from it she jerked awake, frantically looking around for the books she had grown accustomed too. With a feral cry she tried to leap out of my arms in the direction of the cave she called a library. Tightening my grip on her I restrained her, causing her upper body to whip back and slam into my chest. I vaguely heard something falling from onto the ground from off of her but I was so focused on Bunny that I didn't pay attention to what it was.

She was momentarily stunned from the impact - that was until she looked on the ground to see what she had dropped. In her struggle to pick whatever it was up I almost lost my balance, and had to take a step forward to ensure that we both wouldn't fall. *CRUNCH* At the sound of breaking plastic and glass everything got quiet as she froze, staring in disbelief at the ground.

"NOO!" She cried, changing her tactic from getting away from me to forcefully turning herself around in my arms to hit me.

"Bunny, Bunny stop!" I said as I felt her nails tear away the skin of my arms. With a fierce growl I released her and took a step back, grabbing my arm to stop the bleeding.

"HOW COULD YOU! THOSE WERE ESSENTIAL TO FINDING A WAY TO GET HER BACK! NOW IT WILL TAKE AGES TO FINE THE ANSWER!" After she yelled at me she collapsed on the floor,sobbing. "Aquarius, I'm sorry I failed." She whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

When I took a step towards her, her head flew up and she scrambled away from me with an arm up, "stay away from me Gajeel. Just go away." Hurt I watched her run back into the library, slamming the door closed and locking it.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?!" I growled, watching as Wendy ran to me and started healing my arms

"Yo…You stepped on her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and broke them." Levy said, walking forward to gather the shattered remains.

"So? That's no reason for her to freak out like that!"

"Didn't you hear her Metal Head? She's trying to get Aquarius back, and to read all of the books she has, as quickly as possible she needed those glasses." Ice Prick said, staring at the locked door. "That would explain her new power" he mumbled.

"What new power?"

"Well when I went down to see her, when you left to check on Lily, I accidentally split water on one of her tables, almost destroying her notes. But somehow she stopped the water from reaching her notebook and flicked the water back into the cup with a wave of her hand. I tried to ask her about it but she remained quiet. What if something happened to Aquarius and Lucy, before we got there?" He mused.

"I'll ask her about it and get her another pair of glasses." I said, not understanding the severity of the broken glasses.

"Uh…Gajeel you can't get glasses like this." Levy said. "She was testing out the new prototype for the creator, since the ones we had initially bought stopped working, because the spell had expired."

"Arghh… I'll just help her read the damn books then." Stomping to the door, I pounded on it. "Let me in Bunny, I'll help you find a way to get Aquarius back." I said, waiting for her to open the door. She never was able to stay mad at anyone for very long, usually getting over her tiff within a few minutes.

"Go away Gajeel, I don't need or want help from you. Just leave me alone." I had never heard her sound so emotionless, even in the past three weeks she had had some sort of emotion in her voice but now it was like another person was talking through my girl.

"If I get you another pair of glasses will you let me help?" I bargained. When I heard no response from her, I laid a hand on the door, where I heard her heartbeat on the other side. "I'm sorry for breaking them Lucy. I promise I'll get you another pair and help you read the books." I whispered, hoping she heard me over her crying.

Abruptly turning around I went to Levy to pick her brain about everything she knew about the glasses, and where the maker of them was. She didn't know much more than the man's name, Henry Mullen. "Watch her, Lily" was all I said before I left the guild.

Finding someone with such a common name was difficult, even after I went to the council demanding a list of all of the Henry Mullen's locations. There were twenty of them, all living in different cities, some of them on the outskirts of Fiore, some in another country; it would take weeks, maybe months for me to investigate each one of them. Trying to remember where Bunny Girl had gone recently, I circled the cities where a Henry Mullen resided, that were closest to the places she had been. _Seven, that's a more reasonable number._

Starting with the closest Henry I went to a run down house a couple of blocks away from Bunny's apartment. I wasn't too surprised when it was a dead end. _That would make this too easy. _I thought as I hoped on the train to my next destination. Hargeon Port, Akane Resort, Clover Town, and Shirotsume Town were all dead ends. I had come to loathe transportation even more than I had. I couldn't keep track of how many times I had thrown up on the unsuspecting people who shared my cabin during the train ride. I had grown so infamous for hitting people with my vomit that when I bought my ticket for another town, they would also give me a sign to put on the door of my cabin; it said 'Warning, projectile vomiter within.' At first I was upset about the sign, until I realized I would be alone for the painfully long trips, and would be able to spread out on the seats.

To be honest I aimed to hit the passengers when I couldn't hold it it._ If I had to be miserable why not everyone else?_

I was on my way to the last city inland, Crocous, before I would go to Galuna Island – water transportation was the worst. Checking into my hotel, I heard someone yell "Henry over hear" in the distance, swerving my head in the direction of the voice, I saw this old man waving his hands like crazy through the window. He was even shorter than Makarov, I don't know how that was possible. Running out of the hotel I looked in the direction he was waving, I intercepted Henry, who was waving back to his friend, and began my practiced speech.

"Are you Henry Mullen, the created of the Gale-Force Reading Glasses that you lent to Lucy Heartfilia, of Fairy Tail?" I droned on autopilot, ready for him to tell me I had the wrong person.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are young man? How is dear Lucy, does she like the prototype, I haven't heard from her in quite some time." He said.

"Thank Mavis!" I shouted, relieved that my search was over. "I need you to make another pair of the glasses, I broke the ones you gave her and now she won't come out of the library she locked herself into and she won't speak to me." I rushed out, finally able to vent a little.

"Dear me, I'm sorry to hear that, but it'll take me ages to make new frames, then etch the spell into them. I can send them to you in about a month-"

Not letting him finish I created the frame with the thinnest iron I could produce that was still durable. "Write down the inscription and I'll put it on." Impatient with his gapping mouth I growled. "Every moment you stand there staring at me is another moment I'm not with my Bunny Girl. What. Is. The. Inscription." I gritted out between my clenched teeth.

He scrambled for a paper and pen from his pocket, hastily writing out what needed to be inscribed in the bottom of the frames. After that was done I looked around the street for someone with the right size glasses and snatched them off of their face, ignoring their protests. Popping the lenses out of the stolen pair of glasses I manipulated the frames and put the glass in. "Is there anything else you need to do?" I demanded of Henry. Again with the silence as an answer, I said. " Every. Fucking. Moment."

"I..I need to say the spell so it will stick to the glasses." Henry quickly mumbled the spell, trying to prevent anyone else from hearing it. "Tha..Thats all. They should work now." He sputtered.

_Should be?! Damn it, where the hell is a book when I need one? _As if Henry read my mind a book appeared in his hands and he snatched the glasses out of my hand. Within seconds he was half way through the book. "Amazing, absolutely amazing. With your abilities I could make hundreds of these in a matter of minutes." Henry mumbled, finished with his book. "Do you think-"

Grabbing the glasses back I sprinted away. _If I hurry I can make the train back to Magnolia and be home by tomorrow night. _ I didn't watch where I was going, shoving people out of my way as I went. Reaching the train station I threw money at the ticket box and hooked onto the train with an iron fist and climbed onto the train, fighting my urge to puke.

_I'm coming Bunny! _I thought as I passed out. I didn't wake up until the stop before Magnolia, my tiredness having caught up with me. Checking my pocket to ensure that I still had the glasses, I waited for the train to stop. Once I got my land legs back I made my way to the guild. Slamming the doors open I ignored all of the stares and followed Lucy's smell to the Library. _Home. _I thought when I first smelled her strawberry scent. Undeterred I broke the door down and stared at Lucy's back.

"Bunny I got you a new-" Halting when she turned around, because on her face were the glasses I had broken a week ago.

"Gajeel you're back!" Bunny said hopping over the table to hug me. "I'm so sorry about earlier! I was just so sad and mad. I didn't mean to hurt you, how are your arms?" She inspected them as she continued to speak. "Oh, good, there's no scaring."

As she spoke my mouth was hanging open. I thought of all of the train rides I had taken, all of the times I had vomited, and all of the people I had to talk to, to find the person who could make another pair of glasses for her. Still stunned, I stuck my hand out with her unneeded, new pair of glasses.

"How?" Was all I could get out, still watching her I saw her wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Well after you had left, I calmed down and felt really sorry for the way I had reacted. I tried to call you on your lacrima, but Lily found it under some of my books so I was never able to tell you that we found another way of getting another pair of glasses." When she paused I slid down the wall, taking her with me, setting her on my lap. "Well you know Reedus can make his pictures real, so we just had him draw me up another pair, and poof here they are." She looked down at the ones I had given her and turned them so she could see the design; along the top of the frames there was a dragon with a bunny tucked beneath its wings. "But I like yours much better." She said as she put them on and smiled up at me.

Seeing her smile made the horrendous trip worth it; as long as she was happy I was happy.

Picking her up I moved the table out of the way and sat down on the chair, keeping Lucy on my lap. Putting on her discarded pink glasses I gave her a kiss and picked up a book and started reading.

When she just stared at me, I glanced over the top of the book, raising my eyebrows in question.

Gulping she whispered "would you like to know what we are looking for?" Nodding I waited for her to continue.

She told me all about how she had summoned three spirits simultaneously and how Aquarius offered up, no demanded that she sacrifice her key to summon the Spirit King. She let out all of the emotions she had been holding in the past month, crying as she did. After she was done with her story she fell into a deep sleep, snoring softly as she did. Gently placing her on the ground I took off my coat and put it over her. Watching her for a moment, I thought of how strong my Bunny was, and how I would do anything to make her happy.

Turning my chair towards the table, I picked up the book I had put down, and continued to read, determined to find a way to restore Aquarius' key and reunite her with Bunny Girl.

* * *

**AN: I not write a story for the next couple of days, it depends on if I have time. My mom is having her knee replaced so I have to get ready for that.**

** Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review if you want. =]**


	3. Day 3: AU

**AN: Surprise! I wrote another one. I got off of work at 6am and couldn't go to bed until 9am because this just popped in my head and I was afraid if I went to bed I would forget it. So I scribbled it out on my notebook, mostly, before I fell asleep on it. =]**

**It's a little sappy, but oh well. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**Hope you like it. =]**

***fixed several spelling and grammatical mistakes***

* * *

**Day 3: AU**

It was my first day at my new volunteer gig at the hospital. Back when my mother died I had hated hospitals and feared them; linking death to any hospital I came across. It was because of that irrational fear that I decided I had to overcome it after 7 long years, especially if I ever wanted to become a nurse.

Forcing myself to enter the hospital, I went to the information desk to sign in and get my assignment. To get a feel of what department would best fit me they had me scheduled at several different stations. From helping with the babies, to chatting with in-patients, to talking to the people who were comatose; honestly I enjoyed the babies the most. I was almost through with my day when I walked into a room with a 'John Doe'. He had been in a motorcycle accident; a drunk driver clipped him, forcing him and his motorcycle down a cliff. Luckily he had been able to get away from his bike during his decent, avoiding it squishing him when they hit the bottom. Either way he had sustained massive head wounds from the fall and had a few broken bones; ribs, arm, and leg. He was lucky to be alive.

He was brought in 3 days ago, and has been asleep ever since.

There was something about him. From what I could see of his face, he was extremely handsome, in a scary kind of way. He wasn't someone I would normally hang out with, if the perfect round holes on his body was any indication to his personality, along with his tattoos. Ever since my mom's death my dad had instilled in me 'stranger danger'. At the ripe age of 10 I took that to heart, still getting anxious when I was around strangers or anyone who looked menacing.

Turning around to see a passing nurse I stopped her so I could ask a question. "Uh… I've never done this before, what should I talk about with him? Should I touch him?"

"Talk about anything that comes to mind. His doctor believes that people in his condition are still able to hear what is going on around them. So anything you talk about may be able to draw him out, and get him interested enough to fight and wake up." She said patting my arm before she went to answer a flashing light down the hall.

Walking back into the room I sat on the chair next to his bed and thought of what I should talk about.

"Um…Hi. My name is Lucy, I'm 17 years old, a senior at Lake High. I plan on going to college in the fall in order to become a nurse." I said all of this while staring at the wall, feeling stupid for talking to someone who couldn't respond. _This is ridiculous, the nurse said anything that might capture his interest. I'm not interesting. _Sighing I tried to think of a different subject, looking around the room for ideas; I landed on his empty piercing holes and spoke. "You know, you have way too many piercings. You would look more handsome if you didn't have them. Not that you aren't handsome now, it's just that, imagining you will all of your holes filled you'd look scary." Stopping I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Ughh, I'm no good at this. I'm sorry. I'm not really the outgoing type; I prefer to stay alone, or with a few close friends. Cana is the one who should be here with you. She'd talk your ear off, even if you can't hear us."

Hesitantly leaning closer I reached for his hand grabbing it gently. I sat like that for a while, and continued to talk about my friends, since that was easier for me. Talking about those I loved had me relaxing and finding it easier to talk to him. I was able to talk to him about things that were bothering me, my concerns about my dad when I left for college, feeling like a third, sometimes fifth wheel all the time, normal high school drama. By the time I looked up at the clock it was past the time I should have left, having finished my scheduled volunteer time an hour ago.

Letting go of his hand I stood up to stretch. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you in a couple of days." I said, mentally deciding I wanted to visit with him more than I did the babies. As I spoke I looked at his face. _His eyes are moving! _Without a thought I pressed the call button to get a nurse in here.

"Is everything alright?" Wendy, the nurse asked.

Backing away so she could check on him I stammered, "his eyes were moving. He hadn't done that at all when I was talking to him for the past hour and a-half."

Turning away from me she leaned down toward him, stroking his hair. "You want to wake up don't you, heard something you like in Lucy. Didn't you?" She said with a wink in my direction.

Blushing at what she implied I looked at the ground, finding it fascinating.

"Would you be willing to come back tomorrow Lucy? If we can get him to wake up before the end of the week he has a better chance of recovery; anything to get him to respond is wonderful." She said leading me from the room.

"Su..sure, I can be here. Same time?" I asked turning around to look at him once more before I left.

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow then. Same time."

* * *

That night I couldn't stop thinking of him, I was wrong before. If he didn't have his piercing he wouldn't look better, he was perfect the way he was now, besides the broken bones. They were who he was, tattoos and all, and I accepted that.

_Listen to you; you've got a crush on someone who hasn't even spoken to you. He could not like you when he wakes up. You're also not his type, I mean seriously, you cried when you got your ears pierced. _

"You're right, I am being silly." I mumbled as I fell into a fitful sleep, still thinking of my mystery man.

* * *

For three days I continued to visit him in the hospital, almost forgetting my fear entirely. Somehow I came up with new topics to discuss with him, telling him all about school, and who was breaking up with whom. Going on and on about my life. I even began talking to him about what we could do after he woke up, assuming he wanted to get to know me. I had a list of movies I thought he would like to see and concerts that were coming in a month or so. It was fun to think up all of the plans, so fun that I never wanted our time together to end.

I was spending all of my free time here, volunteer time be damned. Even after I would clock out I would sneak back up there to do my homework and sit with him quietly. He had become my new obsession.

On my fifth day visiting him, I arrived to see his room full of nurses and his doctor. _ Just like mom…_ Fearing the worst I ran to the bathroom before I was noticed, or so I thought. I was locked inside one of the stalls sitting on the toilet with my head to my knees crying. _He can't be dead; they said he was due to wake up any day now. _

"Lucy, Sweetie, are you alright?" I heard Wendy on the other side of the stall door.

*hiccup sniff* "Is he dead?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Dear Lord no! He's woken up, and is asking about his angel." She said, trying to coax me out.

"Really?! Who's his angel?" I said blowing my nose, and wiping my face of the tears that had fallen.

"You." Was all she said, before I heard the bathroom door open. "When you're ready, he will be waiting for you."

_He's alive! OhMyGod! I look terrible! I can't let him see me like this! But then I don't want him to think that I don't want to see him, because I do, I really do. _

Turning on the sink, I splashed water on my face to wash away my ruined make-up. Leaning on the counter with both hands I looked at myself mumbling "ready."

Straitening my clothes I made my way out of the bathroom to his room, not even making it a foot away from the bathroom before I bumped into someone in a wheelchair, hopping away so I didn't injure them. Looking up from the hospital gown, clad body, I saw his face.

"You hop like a bunny." He said, smiling at my stunned expression he continued on. "I had someone wheel me out here so I could make sure you wouldn't run off again. Thank you for keeping me company the past couple of days, I enjoyed it."

"Yo..you remember what I said? All of it?" I stammered

"Every. Word. Bunny Girl. I expect you to keep your promise and take me to see all of the movies on your list once I get out of this joint." He said with a wink "Push me back to my room?"

Nodding I did just that. "What's your name?" I asked as I wheeled him back to his room.

"Gajeel."

* * *

I was with him through every excruciating physical therapy session, and doctor visit; encouraging him throughout it all. I visited him every day, bring him treats I had baked as a reward for his efforts. He had to stay at the hospital though, because he didn't have family who could be with him 24/7 at home. In fact he was alone, that's why no one came looking for him when he was in the hospital. His dad had died around the same time my mom did, and his mom had run off after he was born.

After he had recovered I beg and pleaded for him to come meet my dad. He kept saying that he wasn't good with parents and would change the subject. So one day I tricked him, telling him my dad was away on business and that we could have dinner at my house and watch movies. When I opened the door to let him in, I grabbed a hold of his hand and arm in a tight grip "sorry" I said as I dragged him into the dining room where dad was waiting. Dad was concerned when he saw the man that I had fallen so hard for, staring at all of his piercings and tattoos, giving me a worried look. But I didn't care; I held his hand with pride, glad that I could call him mine.

The dinner went surprisingly well, they both found a common hobby in making model planes, trains, cars – anything form of transportation they've made. I was glad they got along, it was important for the two most important men in my life to like each other.

After we helped clean up after dinner Gajeel and I went to get dessert.

"You could have warned me you know." He growled as he licked his chocolate ice cream.

"No I couldn't have, you would have made up some excuse to cancel on me. But everything went well, so there is no harm!" I said, enthusiastically sucking down my strawberry smoothie. "Come on Gajeel it was bound to happen eventually! I mean we have been going out for nearly three years! "

"You. Owe. Me. "

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, afraid he would want to go to karaoke again and make me wear those ridiculous ears, again.

"A sleep over, and before you ask I won't try anything, I know you want to wait for marriage. I'm fine with that." I loved how well he knew me.

"Okay where and when?"

"Tonight; we can go back to your house so you can pack a bag, and get some warm clothes on and hiking boots, then go. My stuff is in the back of my truck already." I gaped at him when I heard the work 'hiking'. I hated hiking.

As soon as we finished out treats, we got my stuff and headed to his favorite spot. It took us an hour to hike up to it, but it was worth it. The night sky was clear and beautiful. All of the stars were visible, now that we were away from the city lights. As I got lost in the sky, Gajeel had set up camp and came back to me to wrap his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck as he did.

Stopping him, I turned around in his arms so I could kiss him. I loved the feel of his tongue piercing when it stroked my tongue; it was one of my favorite things about kissing him. When things, got too heated and I felt his hands begin to wander I broke away from him to catch my breath.

He led me to a blanket he had laid out on the ground, with pillows at one end. We laid their staring up at the stars, while I was tucked into his side.

"I love you Gajeel." I whispered, pushing myself up to look down into his eyes.

When he suddenly reversed our positions so he was on top of me I gasped, seeing all the love he felt for me, and something else in his eyes.

He looked serious as he continued to stare into my eyes. "I love you too Bunny, Lucy. You have become my whole world, and I'll never let you go." He was whispering as he held his hand to my cheek. "From the first time I heard your voice to the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You saved me once before, will you do it again? Will you continue to save me for the rest of our lives, giving me a reason to wake up each day? Will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down my face I nodded as I tried to say the words he was waiting for. "Yes, yes! A million times yes!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him bringing his full weight down on me.

He returned my hug, relieved that I had said yes.

_How was there any doubt I'd say yes? You have had my heart ever since that first day._

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read,reviewed, followed or favorited!**

**Let me know what you thought. :)**


	4. Day 4: Rules

**Day 4: Rules**

**AN: Sooooo I tried something different this time around. **

**This chapter is rated M. and will probably be my only M rated fic for a long time. **

**If you don't like it let me know and I can try to finish the T version I created before this one. =] **

**Hope you enjoy/don't hate it. **

***first time writing a lemon* .**

* * *

"I'm bored Bunny Girl, entertain me."

"What giving you a roof over your head isn't enough? Can't you see I'm sleeping? Entertain yourself." She said tucking her head under the pillows to drown out everything else I said.

_She's right; she doesn't owe me a thing. If anything I should be doing something for her, in return for her letting me crash at her place for the next week. Stupid mutant rats taking over my house while we were gone for those seven years; it was just unlucky that the one day I forget to close the basement window, is the day before I leave for years. _

_For a cat Lily hadn't been very helpful in getting rid of them, he did the opposite of what he should have done – running at the site of them, shouting that he'd be at Wendy's. _

"Ughh, fine, I'll find something to read." Moving towards her overflowing book shelves I didn't see anything that I wanted to read, but involuntarily widened my eyes when I saw some of the covers of her books. _I didn't know Bunny Girl even thought about sex, since she hung out with that Flame-tard who was oblivious to everything. _Looking away from the bookshelf, lest I be tempted to read one of her girly romances, just for something to do I saw a stack of books on her desk; just by glancing at them I could tell they were more romances. Tossing the books back on top of the desk, I accidentally pushed something on the ground, picking it up I saw 'The Sole Mage' by Lucy Heartfilia.

_I didn't know she wrote. _"Hey Bunny Girl, why didn't you tell me you wrote a book?" I asked flipping through the pages.

"AHHH! Don't touch that!" She hopped out of bed, indicating I had named her correctly.

Putting her manuscript above my head I watched her try to climb me to reach it. Feeling her rub against me was making me think of a different way I could play with her. As my mind wandered off to more pleasurable thoughts Bunny Girl had dragged her desk chair next to me and snatched her book out of my hands, she would have fallen after she jerked the book out of my hands if I hadn't grabbed onto her and pulled her to me.

We stood with our bodies pressed together, everything matching up where it should be. Unconsciously I grinded my groin into hers, creating the best sensation. From her scent I could tell she was enjoying my movement, and was disappointed when she put a stop to it with a kick to my shin. Releasing my hold on her she fell to the ground, landing on her butt. Looking down at her I saw her staring at me.

I thought for sure she would chew me out for taking advantage of the situation, but she didn't. Bunny Girl got a gleam in her eye that I hadn't seen before, and a second later she knocked me backwards onto the desk, attacking my lips. For a second I didn't move to stunned at how she had responded. We kissed as if our lives depended on it, needing it to survive. I adjusted us so she was ontop of her desk with her legs wrapped around my waist, recreating the earlier sensation.

We continued to kiss until we couldn't anymore, both of us gasping, but still grinding our hips together. When she caught her breath, her eyes spoke of all of the things she wanted to do with me. I wanted to do them all with her, glad that I could finally slack this yearning I have had for her since I first day I laid eyes on her. But I couldn't.

Bunny Girl was a forever kind of a girl, and I wasn't the right guy for her.

At the thought of forever, I released my hold on her and backed away, ignoring the confused look she gave me.

"Gajeel?" She asked hoping off of the desk to go after me.

"That was a mistake Bunny Girl." I snarled, hoping to get her to forget it ever happened.

"What do you mean it was a mistake? You started it!" Lucy said, looking hurt, confused and angry all at once.

"I can't do forever Bunny Girl, I'm not hard wired that way. I enjoy the thrill of the chase and the variety being single provides me. And if we cross that line, I know you'll want what I can't give you." I explained as I gathered my stuffed, resigned to sleeping at the guild.

I was half way out the door when she finally spoke, having registered what I had said.

"Who said I wanted forever Gajeel? If I wanted that, I would have stayed with my dad and gotten married." She said in disgust. "I want to be free to explore and see the world. Having someone to tie me down to one place doesn't work with that plan. If you want to go then go, but remember I'm not the one that stopped what was happening, you were." She finished as she went to stare out the window, her arms hugging herself.

I just stared at her. Making a decision I knew I'd wind up regretting I walked back into her apartment and shut her door, locking it as I did. Dropping my bag by the door I striped as I made my way to her.

Wrapping my arms around her I turned her around and carried her to the nearby table. Setting her down I stepped in between her legs. "If we do this there are gonna be some rules." I said reaching for the hem of her night gown. Pulling it up and over her head I tossed it, not caring where it went. Her breast bounced at being released from the confines of the pajamas. Grabbing hold of one I massaged it, while making sure she was paying attention to what I was saying. Staring into her up at her I began telling her the rules of our arrangement, when I felt her legs wrap around me.

"One, there will be no labels. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, we aren't fuck buddies; we're just fucking.

"Two, there is no reason any one needs to know, they'll just ruin things and try to label this.

"Three, no making a scene if you find me with some other girl.

"Four, do not expect me to tell you where I am at all times. I have bills to pay same as you.

"And lastly, if we choose to end our association at any time, no reason is needed and we go on as if it had never happened." I finished, waiting for her to agree to my terms.

"Deal" Lucy said as she brought my head down for a searing kiss. We fumbled around at first, getting to know each other's bodies. She wasn't hesitant in her exploration, going after what she wanted when it came to mind. She was lightly sucking on the skin behind my ear when she whispered to me. "Gajeel, take me to bed."

Without a thought I picked her up and walked to the bed with her legs still wrapped around my waist. Setting her onto her back I broke the kiss to get a good look at her. Taking my time I removed her bra, finding the most surprising sight. Right under her left breast she had a tattoo of an infinity sign made up of her mother's name. Kissing it, I moved down her body, leaving a trail of bite marks as I made my way to her red panties. Grabbing them with my teeth I dragged them down and off of her before I continued my trail of bites.

Before I could reach my destination Lucy pulled me up and continued our earlier kiss. I felt her tongue play with my piercing, rubbing on it and directing it to rub a sensitive spot in her mouth. Too distracted with what she was making me feel with just her tongue I hardly noticed her wandering hands moving south. A second later she had me in her hands, stroking it from top to bottom, paying close attention to the head when she felt a bead of pre-cum drop into her palm.

Bring the hand that had caught the bead to her face she stared at me, as she licked it up, moaning as she did. Arching into her other hand I grabbed it and showed her how I liked it; tightening her grip and increasing her speed. When I felt her hand moving of its own accord I release it and moved my hand to her sopping entrance to pet her outer lips.

Slipping two fingers into her I felt how tight she was and could no longer wait to be inside of her. Drawing away from her hand I lined myself up at her entrance and glanced down at her, wanting to see her eyes as I rammed myself to the hilt.

"Ahh…Gajeel" She moaned as her beautiful chocolate orbs widened at my invasion. Leaning down to capture her lips I pulled out and caught her moan as I rammed in her, going just as deep as before. Setting a moderate pace I played with her, watching for what she liked and didn't like.

When I had found the perfect angle, her nails dug into my back, drawing blood as she racked them down to my butt. Grabbing hold of my buns she pushed me down on her. "Harder Gajeel" she gasped digging her nails into my butt. "Faster!"

Not needing anymore incentive I snapped into her as fast and hard as I could. Lifting her legs to my shoulders I plunged in deeper, feeling her tighten even more around me.

_So close. _

Putting my weight on one arm, I used the other to find her nub and rolled it between my fingers, getting her even more worked up.

"Come for my Bunny" I demanded as I pinched her bundle of nerves. "Now!" I roared, feeling her sheath spasm around me. Still snapping into her I felt my sacs tighten, ready to explode into her awaiting heat. Unable to hold back any longer I released myself into her, still moving as I collapsed onto my forearms, so I wouldn't crush her. When I felt her spasms lessening I stopped my invasion of her body.

Pushing myself up I was about to remove myself from her heat and roll over until she pulled me back down, pushing my semi-hard member deeper into her; both of us flinching at the friction it caused.

"Stay." She said, wrapping trembling legs around me to ensure I complied with her wish.

Too tired to argue with her, I nodded and rolled over so I was underneath her and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the delicious scent of breakfast. Feeling the spot beside me, I felt nothing but cold sheets. Looking towards the smell of food, I found the object of my current desires.

_To think I'm living with her for the rest of the week. _I thought, thinking of all the other places in her apartment we needed to christen.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I looked for my discarded boxers, unconcerned when I couldn't find them. Sneaking up behind Lucy I wrapped my arms around her stomach and pushed my groin into her backside as I kissed her neck.

"Come back to bed. The food can wait." I said catching her ear with my teeth.

"Stop it Gajeel!" She said smacking me with the spatula. "Breakfast will be done in a couple of minutes. Until then go find your clothes!"

"Not the best way to wake up Bunny, especially considering how you begged me to stay in you as we slept," I said as I walked away.

"I did not beg!" I heard as she threw something at my head. Easily dodging, I ignored her quiet mumbles about stupid men.

Finding my boxers I put them on and headed back to the dining room table.

When I returned, Bunny turned towards me smirking. "So is it safe to assume that neither one of us will be leaving my apartment for the next week?" she asked as she served our food.

Grabbing her arm before she could sit down in her own chair I scooted back and forced her to sit in my lap so we could both eat.

"You're damn right Bunny."

* * *

**AN: ****Let me know what you think please!**

**Oh and for those of you who are interested, my mom's surgery went well! Thanks for the well wishes!**


	5. Day 5: Cosplay

**AN: I really struggled with this chapter, so sorry if it's not on par with the rest of the chapters. Also it doesn't have a lot of Cosplay in it, forgive me. **

**Also it can be read as a sequel to Day 4 or as a stand alone. **

**No lemon this time! **

**Hope you enjoy. =] **

* * *

I couldn't believe I had let Cana talk me into going to the club with her. Especially this kind of club! If I had known that Klub, catered to more than those who wanted to drink and dance I wouldn't have agreed to come. In addition to regular dancing club activities this one offered to 'make your fantasy's come alive'. When I had first seen their mission statement on one of the menus I had laughed nervously and stared at Cana, hoping it was a joke.

"Loosen up Lucy! Drink with me!" She said, lifting a giant barrel of alcohol onto the table. "You don't have to go to the back of the club if you don't want to. But I would highly recommend it if you see something you like." Winking at me she gave a pointed look to the guy who had, had eyes on us ever since we got here.

Shaking my head at her obvious attempts to get my mind off of a certain Dragon Slayer, I took a sip of the concoction she had put in my cup and said "I'm good for right now, thanks." Looking down at the table then back up to her I thought I was doing well in containing my curiosity as to what was in the back of the club, but I knew I had failed when I heard her laughing at me. "Fine! Tell me about the back room." I said in defeat, slouching down in my seat.

"All you had to do was ask." Smirking she picked up the menu and flipped it to the correct page. "Anything you can imagine is back there. There are like fifty-something rooms and each one has a major spell cast on it. With a prick of your partner's finger and yours the room can transform into your most desired fantasy." Flipping to the next page she pointed to some examples of rooms with people, enjoying it to their fullest. "The room even provides the costumes that are needed to complete the fantasy. The best part about it is, if you just wanted your identity to remain a secret from your partner, if it was someone you have never met before, the spell with change your appearance, so no one would ever know it was you.

"Now if you were to pick a random guy tonight, and I suggest that you take that hottie up on his invitation, the spell also tests for any diseases he might have when you both get your fingers pricked. It will also provide protection if you chose to continue with your association. Overall it's the best place ever! It's where I meet Bickslow all the time, and it keeps things interesting. Oh the stories I could tell you. There was this one time that Bickslow dress up as a pirate and we-"

"CANA STOP!" I shouted, covering my ears before I could hear something that would prevent me from ever looking either one of them in the eye again. I was already blushing just imagining what they had done with Bicks as a pirate. _The nerve of Bickslow calling me Cosplayer when he is the one that actually enjoys dressing up; _pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes I tried to push away the thoughts that were branding my brain. "Great now I'll never be able to look at Bicks again without imagining him as a pirate. Thanks Cana. Thanks a lot," banging my head on the table I felt someone glaring at my back.

Turning every which way looking for the source of the shivers that were running up my spine, I almost didn't see him sitting in the darkest corner of the club that happened to be furthest away from the speakers. Following my gaze Cana saw the object of my fascination and pain that had led me to come here tonight.

"Fuck! Now you really need to find someone, even if it's just to prove to him that you can have just as much fun as him." Cana said glaring at Gajeel in anger. "I'll help you find one, and stay by your side until you do."

"Thanks but, like I said before I'm good. I came here to dance and drink and have a good time and that is what I'm gonna do." Determined to do just that I got up abruptly and dragged Cana out on the dance floor with me, ignoring her protests of leaving her drinks behind.

I let the music flow through me, moving my body in time with it. I was glad for the earlier times I had gone out with Cana before this, she had taught me how to let loose and enjoy, rather than the stiff kind of dancing I had whipped out our first time.

Dancing hand in hand with Cana as we faced each other I felt someone come up behind me and start grinding out hips together. Flicking my head around I saw the cute guy that had been eyeing before and relaxed into it, letting him set the pace of our dancing. He was a good dancer, able to move in time with the beat, hitting all the right spots as he did. His hands wandered a little but I didn't mind, wanting Gajeel to see that he wasn't the only one who could have fun. When I felt the guys hands reach the underside of my breasts I release Cana's hands and halted their movement.

Feeling Gajeel's gaze still on me I maneuvered myself so I was staring back at him, and guided one of the guy's hands back to my hip while I left the other one barely touching my breast. _Take that Gajeel. _

It was petty of me to do this but I didn't much care at this point. It had been close to two months since Gajeel and I had started our arrangement, sleeping with each other whenever one of us wanted. We weren't in a relationship or even exclusive to each other, and I had been alright with that, or so I thought.

When I had seen Gajeel walking out of a hotel with a woman at his side yesterday, I had lost it. I didn't confront him, thank Mavis, but I did turn to Cana telling her everything that had happened, and that's how I ended up here.

Feeling my dance partner miss a beat I turned my head to him, surprised to see his face so close to mine. With our lips less than an inch apart he leaned in to kiss me. I didn't stop it, but I also didn't reciprocate. When he moved his mouth to my ear he was suggesting we get a room in back, but wasn't able to finish when I was torn from him before he was flung across the room.

Just by scent I could tell whose arms I was in now. _Gajeel_. I thought as he roughly brought our hips together.

"You're mine Bunny. What makes you think I'd watch you go off with some punk ass kid?" he growled as he nipped my ear with his sharp teeth.

Gasping, I involuntarily responded to his hips' movements and pushed back into him, reaching my hand backwards I grabbed his head and brought it to mine as I turned my head to the side. Looking into his furious red eyes I brought our lips together, coaxing his mouth open. Pulling back when started to take control, I opened my eyes. "Since when am I yours Gajeel? Wasn't it you who said no labels?" Turning around and forcing his arms to release their hold on me I pushed him away and started to walk away to find Cana.

"You've always been mine Bunny." Gajeel exclaimed, catching me before I could get more than a foot away.

"No I haven't. If I was yours that would mean that you had to be mine, and seeing you walk out of that hotel with that woman confirmed it. You will never be mine." This time I was able to get a couple of feet between us before he stopped me again, turning me to growl in my face.

"Bunny if I wanted to have someone else I wouldn't waste money on them to meet up at a hotel." He had barely finished before my palm met his face.

I stood there too stunned at what I had done, to prevent him from swinging me onto his shoulder and hauling me towards the back of the club.

Looking at all of the stunned faces watching me from the dance floor I saw Cana and Bicks together, both of them giving me a thumbs up as their tongues hung out of their mouths.

_Those little sneaks! They planned this from the start!_

Before I disappeared behind the door I gave them a finger salute and watched as they laughed in response.

"Gajeel put me down! Why can't you ever act like a normal person?!" Pounding his back was useless, he didn't budge. He found the closest room that was vacant and locked us both in there. Using my legs I kicked out at him and got him to release me, so I would fall onto the ground. Ignoring the pain of landing on my back I sprung up and went for the door. "Look I'm sorry I slapped you, I went too far. Just leave me alone Gajeel. I can't do this anymore. I was wrong, I want forever! I don't want to see you going off with other women; it broke my heart seeing you with her. I can't do that again." I said knocking his hand away when he reached for me. "I know you can't do forever, but leave me be so I can find someone who does."

"Dammit Bunny! I didn't sleep with that girl! I haven't been with anyone else but you, since we agreed to our arrangement. You're all that I crave!

"Why do you think I'm here? I went looking for you when Levy said you had been upset and had gone out with Cana." Backing me into the door he grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him. "I may have not been the forever guy when we started this, but I want to try. For you." He mumbled the last as his mouth descended on mine.

Moaning into his mouth I responded instantly to his punishing kiss and forced him to let go of my jaw. My hands clawed at his clothes, not caring if I ripped them or where they went after they left his body. All I could think about was getting him into bed. I tore every scrap of clothing off of him without our lips parting. I had to touch him, feel him, and know that this wasn't the room listening to my greatest desire.

When he was devoid of clothes he pinned me to the back of the door and shredded mine, nowhere near as patient as I had been. I couldn't have cared less at this point; a day without each other had been hell.

We made up for our lost time repeatedly, losing track of how much time we had spent in that room. Finally stated, we fell back onto the bed exhausted. Curling up to his side I hugged him close, again reassuring myself that I hadn't dreamt all of this. Looking up, I just watched him sleep, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat beneath my ear.

"See something you like Bunny?" He mumbled, opening one of his eyes to look at me.

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" I teased him, squeezing him tighter.

"Urgh, nothing now Bunny, but be assured when I've recovered I'll take good care of you." He said closing his eye to get some rest.

He was almost asleep when I whispered him name. "Gajeel? Did you mean what you had said earlier, about trying for me?" In response he gave a deep sigh. "Nevermind, we can talk about it later." I said letting go of him to turn to my other side.

_I knew it was too good to be true. _I thought as I tried to hold my tears in.

"I meant every word Lucy. I never want to see you in another man's arms."

"And I don't want to be in anyone else's' arms either." I responded, still crying but this time they were tears of happiness. Moving back to curl up to his side I fell asleep with his arms around me.

Waking up, I tried to stretch my arms above my head but was unable to. Confused, I opened my eyes and looked at what was restraining my arms. _What the hell? _I thought when I saw that I was handcuffed to the bed, with my arms and legs spread open.

"Like your surprise Bunny?" Gajeel asked from the foot of the bed. "Now that I've got you where I want you, let's add a little extra." He said as he pricked his finger, letting the blood fall to the ground so the room could adjust to his fantasy. When nothing changed with the room I was confused. _Was the spell broken?_ I thought relieved.

I relaxed too soon, because in that instant I felt pressure on my head and back.

"Now you're really my Bunny Girl, Lucy." Gajeel cackled as he came close to inspect my newly acquired ears and tail.

* * *

**An: Let me know what you thought of it! **

**Thanks to everyone for reading!**


	6. Day 6: On the Job

**An: Thank you to everyone who has read, favored, followed and reviewed! I appreciate it a bunch, it's what keeps me writing. =]**

**Sorry I released this so late in the day, I haven't been sleeping at all ever since I got home. XD**

**Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. 3**

* * *

**Day 6: On the Job**

**Lucy POV**

Tired of being short on money all of the time I decided to try my hand at solo missions while Natsu and Happy were off fishing, I usually only took requests that would only last a day, two at the most, because I didn't want anyone to find out. It was hard explaining my absence to Gray and Erza at first but I had decided that simple was better and wound up telling them that I went to magic shops in nearby towns looking for Celestial Keys. I knew the simplicity of it wouldn't entice them to join me so it was perfect. I wasn't exactly lying to them, considering every time I came across a magic shop I would poke my head in and ask if they had any in stock; sadly I wasn't able to find any yet.

It was the start of the weekend, and as usually I woke up with Natsu in my bed. Lucy Kicking him out of it and through my open window, and throwing Happy out after him, I began my day. As I got dressed Natsu hoped up on my window sill and cupped his hands around his eyes and brought his face to the window, trying to peer in through the blinds.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled, banging my window to get my attention, "Lucy! Happy and I decided to go fishing. You want to come?"

_Perfect! There was a mission I saw yesterday that I wanted to accept. _

"No, you go have fun. I'm going to stay at the guild today and go over my book with Levy." I replied, quickly and quietly packing the things I would need for my outing.

"LUSHIII, I'll be sure to catch you and Carla lots of fish!" I heard Happy say in the distance.

Peeking out of the blinds I watched Natsu and Happy fly in the opposite direction of the guild. Making my way out of my apartment I ran to the guild hoping no one else had taken the request I desperately wanted. Winded, but at the guild I opened the door and slammed into a hard wall. Falling backwards I grabbed onto the nearest thing to try to prevent my decent. Unknowingly I had grabbed onto Gajeel's arm and brought him down with me.

When he landed on me the wind flew out of my lungs and it took a while to get air back into them. Gasping I peered up at the weight that was still on me, "Gajeel get off of me!" I said as I pushed at his chest to no avail.

"If you wanted to be beneath me Bunny Girl all you had was ask." He said as he lifted himself onto his hands, hovering over me. We stayed like that caught staring into each other's eyes until Wendy ran up to us, checking to see if Gajeel had broken anything of mine when he landed on me.

Snapping out of the spell Gajeel's response had put on me I shoved him to the side and stood up to stalk to the bar; reassuring Wendy that nothing was wrong with me on the way.

_All I had to do was ask and I could be beneath him? He's never said anything like that before… does that mean he likes me? _ Sliding onto the stool I leaned my head down over my arms waiting for Mira to notice my presence and to get control of my thoughts. If she were to catch wind of where my thoughts were she could never let me live it down and would make my life hell as she dreamed about the babies Gajeel and I could make. _Damn it Lucy! Get a hold of yourself. _

Without a word from me she brought me her famous strawberry smoothie, looking at me curiously as she did. _Shit, she knows. _ I took a long sip of my smoothie to calm my nerves before I quietly speaking to her, "did you by chance give away that quest that was giving out Celestial Keys as a reward?" Mira and Master were the only two who knew about my solo quests out of necessity. Mira because she had to log who took what mission and approve them, and Master because he checked on the request log daily, checking to see where his children had gone.

Glancing from me to the guilds entrance she gave me a knowing smile as she responded to my question. _If I can just leave on this mission, maybe she'll forget about this. Ha! That's just wishful thinking. _"Is there something you want to tell me Lucy? Like why you and Gajeel were tangled up on the floor? Hmmm?" She asked with hearts in her eyes, "What were you two doing with your – "

"Mira, the mission?" interrupting her train of thought rather loudly. Looking around the guild for anyone who may have heard me raise my voice, I thankfully saw no one. "Mira I really want those keys. Did anyone accept the mission?"

At my interruption she had glared at me, as I burst the hearts building in her eyes, but seeing my urgency and how badly I wanted those keys she got serious and returned back to cleaning the glass in her hand. "No, I took it down when I saw you eyeing it last night. I've already told them that you would be in later this week, so you can go at any time. Do you need the name of the town?"

Shaking my head, I finished my smoothie before I stood up, placing some jewels on the counter for my smoothie. "Thanks Mira. I remember where it is. I'll see you later today." I said with a wave of my hand. Walking past a certain table I felt him staring at me as I left. _I can't deal with that right now. I have to focus on the mission ahead._

**Gajeel POV **

Listening to Bunny Girl talk to Mira about a mission she wanted I looked around the guild for her team. _Funny, none of them are here. I could have sworn Lily told me he was going to join Happy and Natsu today to go fishing. What is she up to? _

When Mira questioned why we had been tangled up on the floor I couldn't help but grin. _Bunny Girl felt amazing under me. I wouldn't mind if we spent more time like that._ While I was thinking about everything I wouldn't mind doing with Lucy, a waft of her scent hit my nose causing me to watch her as she walked past my table and out of the guild. I was too busy watching how her hips swung as she walked that I didn't notice Mira hovering behind me.

"Why didn't I catch onto this before now?" She asked, startling me into inhaling my scrap metal I had been chewing. As I coughed, struggling for breath she continued to speak, ignoring my distress. "You two have been hiding this from me. Because of that I shouldn't help you, but I'll do it anyways for the blonde haired, red eyed babies I see in your future."

At the mention of babies, I choked again. "You're insane woman. I don't know what you think you saw, but your wrong. There is nothing going on between Bunny and I." _Although I wouldn't mind fixing that. _

It was as if she didn't hear me speak, "No, black haired, brown eyed babies!"

Getting away from the crazy matchmaker I made my way to the doors Lucy had left no more than ten minutes ago. I continued on when I heard Mira whisper to me. "She went to Onibus town."

_Like I cared where Bunny Girl went. _I thought as I unintentionally followed her scent. Remembering how strong she had been when she was taking my beating as she goaded me on. _She can take care of herself...but this was the first time she's taking a mission alone from what I've seen. I'll just follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. _

When we got to Onibus I continued to follow Lucy to the mayor's house, and listened in on all of the details of the mission. I was shocked that Lucy had accepted such a mission on her own. The mountain pass that many of the farmers used to transport their harvest to town to sell was being attacked by monsters and they needed her to find the nest and exterminate them. By the sound of things Bunny Girl was confident she could accomplish this task alone.

Ducking into a nearby alley I saw her disappear into the forest, giving her a few minutes head start I jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and made my way to the trees, continuing my path on the branches. When we had come to a cave I watched as Lucy summoned her maid spirit and gave her orders to dig holes all around the only entrance, there were to be two rings of holes just in case one of the monsters missed the first set. After that Virgo and Bunny girl vanished inside of the cave.

I didn't know how long I had waited for her to return, but by the time the noises in the cave had quieted it was pitch black outside. I could smell a mixture of blood mingling with Lucy's scent, so much so that I couldn't place her. When I still didn't see her exit the cave I got worried, and ventured inside.

The place was a mess, boulders were cracked, walls had imprints and blood on them and more importantly about a dozen bodies littered the floor. Following her scent I found her at the back of the cave lying on the ground unconscious and drenched in blood. Skidding to a stop at her side I knelt down to find the source of the bleeding. Checking every inch of her I couldn't find where the blood was coming from, although I did find an odd hole in her chest. _She's so cold and I can barely hear her heartbeat. _Dumping out her bag with one hand I rummaged through the contents till I found a jar of Wendy's instant healing gel; I was about to put it on when a hand on mine stopped me.

"Don't Gajeel. The monster's blood was poisoned and some of it got inside of me. If you seal the hole…ugh… Virgo will just have to open it up again to apply the antidote." Bunny said before she passed out again.

Too focused on her I almost didn't see the puddle of blood ripple as a drop fell from the ceiling. Following its path up I saw a giant spider that was missing 3 of its legs and was dripping blood all over Lucy. Jumping back with her in my arms I safely put her behind some rocks so she'd be out of the way when I dealt with the problem.

"Iron Dragon's Roar" I shouted as I turned back to the spider that was closing in on me. The fucker was fast, even with three legs missing; it dodged my roar with no problem and continued to make its way to me. To get it away from Bunny Girl I jumped over it, slicing at its back with my iron sword, feeling it bounce back at me I looked down to see it had barely made a dent. _Shit my iron can't pierce its armor plating._  
Reassessing the situation I shouted another roar at it, this time a low one so it would have to jump in the air, momentarily exposing its underside. _There!_

As soon as it hit the ceiling it disappeared into one of the holes at the top. I listened for it, trying to track it's movements, but the echo of the cave was messing everything up. All of a sudden the cavern got quiet.

"Gajeel behind you!" Bunny Girl shouted and pointed to the ceiling.

Pivoting just in time I caught onto its stinger right as it shot towards me. Giving it a twist so it'd fall to the ground on its back I plunged my iron club into its underside, tearing it in half. Returning my hand to normal I rushed to Lucy who had collapsed after crawling out from behind the rocks where I had left her. Flipping her over, I removed the hair from her face and stared down at this scratched, blood soaked face.

Even with her scratches she was the sexiest woman I had come across. "You did good Bunny."

It didn't take much longer for Virgo to return with the antidote from the spirit world. Watching her apply it was painful to watch. First she had to empty out the hole of the blood that had fallen in it, cleansing it with water and alcohol, making Bunny jerk in my arms as she remained unconscious. "Can't you do that any faster" I snarled at the spirit.

Without looking up she responded, "if I don't make sure all of the blood it removed, it will reach Hime's heart and she will die." She said as she continue to cleanse it. When she was done she took a jar of goop and dumped it into the hole, patting it down to make sure it reached every surface. "Hime will be fine now, she just needs much rest. I have arranged for you two to stay at a nearby inn by the forest's borders. Please take good care of her." The maid said before returning to her own world.

"Guess it's just you and me Bunny." Walking back with her in my arms was easy, listening to her labored breathing as her body fought for survival was not. The only reassuring thing was that she wasn't cold to the touch anymore and had returned to her normal color.

That night I slept by her side, sitting in a chair by the bed with her hand in mine.

**Lucy POV**

Breaking from the fog that clouded my head I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. _Gajeel?_ Looking at my side I saw him peacefully sleeping with a firm grip on my hand. Reaching across my body to stoke his hair away from him face I kissed my finger tips and brought them to his lips, wishing I could kiss him for real.

"Thank you for saving my Gajeel" I whispered, curling up on my side so I could fall asleep watching him. Right as I closed my eyes I could have sworn I saw his lips formed a smile as one of his hands touched his own lips.

_I'll ask him about it tomorrow._


	7. Day 7: Haunted

**AN: Sad day, GaLu week has come to a close. =[ It was fun while it lasted though!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favored and followed! You made this week even better. **

**Here is my last contribution to GaLu week, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Day 7: Haunted**

**Lucy POV**

I stared in horror as the Eclipse Gate opened and dragons started spilling out of it. Everyone one was stunned, frozen, watching in terror and involuntary fascination as dragons stepped out of what was supposed to be our savior. _I have to close the gate!_ I thought as I went to the gate's control and tried to move the leaver. Seeing the first of the dragons take off into the air I redoubled my efforts at moving the leaver. _Maybe the spirits can close it! But I don't have all 12 if only - . Yuniko thank Mavis!_

"Lucy lets summon all of the zodiac at once" she said getting into position.

I didn't know how precisely we were going to do that but Yukino was confident we could and seemed to know what to do. "Let's do it" I said before standing at her side.

With a nod from both of us we knelt hoping to save us from the appearance of more dragons.

We hadn't even started the spell when I felt a big draft of air at my side. One moment I was kneeling with Yukino in front of me and the next she was at my side sliding down to the ground with blood leaking from her mouth. She had a gaping hole in her chest with shadows streaming out of it. Before I could move she mouthed my name and held out her three golden keys to me before she looked me in the eyes and released her last breath.

When she passed I felt her whole weight sag on top of me, pining me to the ground. Pushing her to the side as gently as I could, to stare into her empty eyes; Yukino! It had happened so fast, there was no time for me to even try to save her or get a word out to her about how much our short friendship had meant to me. I wanted to comfort her, but wasn't able to at all.

"Well that was unexpected" I heard someone say in disappointment. Turning towards the noise I cringed when I saw future Rogue just beyond the castle doors. I just stared at him, as he got another shadow ready to throw at me.

"Lucy! Lucy snap out of it, the gate is still open" Mira shouted tears streaming down her face. "We'll take care of him you focus on getting the dragons to stop coming through the gate" she growled as she transformed into her Satan Soul and flew at future Rogue without another word.

How am I supposed to close the gate by myself? Summoning all twelve alone would mean certain death... But if I don't close the gate all of the dragons will get though and everyone else could die! At that thought I snatched the keys from Yukino's unmoving hand and faced the gate once more.

Tossing all twelve Zodiac keys into the air I stood before the gate as a golden light came down from the heavens to surround me.

"Celestial Spirits of the 12 Gold Keys lend me the power to seal away the evil, open 12 gates!

Zodiac!"

Each of the Zodiac appeared around me bathed in the light. No words were spoken as they jumped into the air and sped off to the Eclipse Gate. With six spirits on each of the doors of the gate they sealed it shut. When the gate was closed they all disappeared and I collapsed on the ground, watching as the dragons wreaked havoc on the city below. My magic supply nearly empty I passed out.

I don't know what happened in those few moments that I was unconscious but I know that I heard my future self, telling me how to stop all of the pain and death that was occurring. Lost in thought I ignored Wendy as she came to my side trying to heal me.

_Why go after the dragons if the source of them is standing?_

_The source… the gate! If that is how my future self and Rogue were able to travel from their time to here, then if the gate were destroyed, they would have no way of coming here._

"Wendy! We must destroy the gate!"

"How Lucy? Jade is protecting it."

"Can you and Carla distract him? Make him follow you to one of the other dragon slayers. After that I'll take care of the gate."

"But Lucy-sama...you barely have any magic left! How are you going to destroy the gate?"

"I have an idea. Please trust me."

"Okay…" she said hesitantly "Carla! We have to go." She yelled before she was lifted into the sky and attacked Jade to get his attention.

"Mmmm a little girl! I love the taste of little girls!" the dragon said before he took off into the sky. "Although they taste much better without clothes."

Dodging the attack Wendy and Carla flew at max speed, following the sound of another dragon's roar to find one of the other Slayers.

Turning back to the Princess and her men I order them to leave and help the mages fight off the dragons. The Princess refused saying that this was her fault and that she must remain with the gate.

"Yes it is your fault Princess, but there is nothing more you can do here. There are people out there who need your help. Go help with the evacuation of your people, go to them and save as many as you can before it is too late." I demanded, growing impatient with her 'woe is me' act.

"What about you Lucy?" She asked

"Don't worry about me, just go!" I shouted watching her guards haul her away.

"Finally."

"_Warren are you there?_" I thought fighting back tears.

_ "Lucy!? Are you alright, what about the others that went to rescue you?!_" He responded sounding frantic and out of breath._ "Do you know where these dragons came from? I thought there was a plan in place to prevent this from happening!"_

_"They are fine, you all will be. I need you to open a line to everyone, but just for me to speak to them. Can you do that for me?_" I asked strengthening my resolve.

_"Done_" was all he said before he went quiet.

_"Minna, I...I want you to know that I have cherished every moment I've had with you all, the good and the bad. Thank you for welcoming me into your family and always being there for me. Know that I love you all and will continue to do so until the end of time."_ I said ignoring everyone's worried questions. With a thought to Warren he changed who could hear me and I was only speaking to Gajeel now. "_Hey there Hedgehog, I'm gonna have to break my promise to you, unfortunately I -"_

_"What the hell bunny? What was with that goodbye speech?" _

_"Listen. There isn't much time. I wanted to go out with you for that surprise when we got home, how desperately I did but I won't be able to. Come tomorrow I won't be here anymore. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and always have. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. Goodbye."_ I said imagining kissing him one last time before I closed off my head to all communications.

Picking up my keys from where they landed after they had closed the gate I found the one I was looking for. With great strain I summoned Gemini.

"Lucy why have you summoned us? Your magic levels are too low."

"We need to do that spell." I said, grasping at my chest, as the pain of using too much magic appeared. Seeing the refusal at the tip of their tongue I felt bad for what I had to do. "I'm sorry I have to do this Gemini, but we don't have time for all of these questions or refusals. I order you to turn into me and help me cast the spell."

I could see the confusion in their eyes as they followed my command. They wanted so badly to deny my request but they were bound by the contract to follow my orders. Mentally sending out a farewell to my spirits through their keys I blocked them from opening their gates and continued with my plan.

With Gemini's help I stood up.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…

All the stars, far and wide

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos…

I am the ruler of the stars…

Aspect become complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…

Shine!

Urano Metria!

Completing the spell I sank to the floor once again, watching the meteors hit the gate, shattering it. _Thank Mavis it worked. _

Turning to Gemini I saw them reach out to me with tears streaming down their faces. "Goodbye" I whispered to them before they vanished, unable to sustain them any longer.

Lying down on the ground I stared up into the sky wishing I could see Gajeel one last time. Closing my eyes I saw each person I loved flash through my head with a smile. _They're all safe._ Was the thought that went through my mind before I felt the last of my strength leave me and my head being lifted to the scent I have come to love. _Gajeel, love you_.

**Gajeel POV**

The other guilds stared in confusion as every Fairy Tail member froze and turned towards the castle, abandoning their posts to make their way to Lucy's last known location.

_"Bunny? Bunny answer me god damn it!_" I thundered_ "Warren where the hell is she?"_

_"I...I don't know. She's blocking all communications_" he responded, stunned like the rest of Fairy Tail.

_Don't you dare leave me bunny! _

Running through the crowd of mages, and dragon spawn I dodged everything that was in my way as I went to the castle, hell bent on finding my Bunny.

She was supposed to be safe, just close the gate and then get out of the way. She was still injured from Minerva's beating and needed to rest. I arrived just in time to see a huge ball of golden light hit the gate and shatter it. Following my nose I found Lucy, surrounded by her spirits and Yukino's. Wendy was also there desperately trying to heal her with her powers to no avail. "Lucy?" I shouted before I ran to her picking her head up and placing it on my lap. I saw her smile before she released her last breath "Lucy please don't leave me, please" I cried ignoring the fact that I was openly crying in front of everyone.

I don't remember what happened after I found Lucy dead, but I was told that I had to be knocked out because I was lashing out at anyone who tried to take her from my arms.

The Princess apologized to us every chance she got but nothing changed the fact that Bunny would never return to me. It didn't matter that she was a national hero, or how many statues they made of her or how much gold was given. I, no all of Fairy Tail had something taken away from us that we could never be replaced.

We had lost her a year ago today, and every day since then her last words haunted me. The daily reminder that I wasn't able to save her, that she had never had the chance to be my wife and that I had never had the chance to tell her I loved her one last time.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you thought of the chapter. **

**Please and Thank you! 3**


End file.
